Gloves of the aforementioned type for protecting the hand against cuts are used particularly in meat-processing plants as protection against injuries by, for example, cutting tools. Such gloves are known in short and long versions. In the first case, they extend as far as the wrist. In the second case, they extend as far as the forearm. For fastening the gloves, which are intended to protect the hand against cuts, at the wrist or at the arm, the construction of such protective gloves with closure elements is known. Conventionally, this is accomplished by sewing a nylon tape with a locking buckle on the lattice of interwoven rings. Alternately, it is also known that such nylon tape can be fixed with a snap fastener.
It is a disadvantage of these known gloves for protecting the hand against cuts that they must be adjusted each time by the user to the closure length required by the user. For protective gloves with a snap fastener closure, the individual length dimension of the closure frequently cannot be attained, so that only supplies of individually usable protective gloves can be kept in meat-processing plants. Furthermore, the known gloves, for protecting the hand against cuts, are not safe bacteriologically since, despite cleaning, residues of meat particles can adhere not only to the nylon tape itself, but also to the locking buckles and the snap fasteners. Moreover, the known protective gloves are provided at their side with an opening, in order to be able to close the glove at all. This can lead to unprotected regions of the hand, which is to be protected by the glove.